


Don't fear the Reaper

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles ispirate ad altrettante canzoni, con protagonista Dean Winchester.<br/>Quarta stagione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fear the Reaper

**(Don’t fear) The Reaper (Blue Oyster Cult)**  
 _All our times have come_  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain… we can be like they are 

Io non ho paura della morte. L’ho provata, so cosa significa.  
Non ho paura perché forse andrò in un posto migliore. Come Adam.  
Sono stato all’inferno e non voglio tornarci. So di non essermi comportato bene, ma Cass può aiutarmi a non tornare laggiù. Forse per me ci sarà un paradiso la prossima volta che incontrerò il Mietitore.  
In fondo, la vita non è molto migliore. L’ho capito oggi, vedendo quanto io e Sam ci siamo allontanati. A volte mi chiedo se gli angeli abbiano fatto la scelta migliore facendomi tornare su.  
A volte penso di non esserci uscito dall’inferno.

**Apologize (OneRepublic)**  
 _That it's too late to apologize._  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late. 

Ho passato la vita a chiedere scusa e a sentirlo fare. Ho chiesto scusa a mio padre per ogni errore che ho commesso. Ho chiesto scusa a Sam per non averlo saputo proteggere. Ho sentito lui chiedere scusa a papà dopo la sua morte.  
Ma io scuse ne ho ricevute poche, solo bugie e ordini. Ora vorrei che qualcuno mi chiedesse perdono per la vita che ho dovuto perdere, per i sogni che si sono infranti. Vorrei che qualcuno si mostrasse dispiaciuto per quello che devo e che dovrò subire.  
Nessuno lo fa e mi sento ancora più solo di prima.

**Cat People (Putting out fire) (David Bowie)**  
 _See these tears so blue_  
An ageless heart  
that can never mend  
These tears can never dry 

Le mie lacrime non smettono di scorrere, me ne sto seduto sul cofano dell’Impala e butto fuori tutta la mia tristezza. Sam ha parlato di gelosia, non è vero. Non sono geloso di Adam, sono solo invidioso.  
Perché lui ha avuto la vita che volevo io, il padre che spettava a me. Io ne avevo diritto e mi è stato tolto tutto questo senza che io potessi oppormi.  
Papà aveva trovato in lui il figlio ‘normale’, non è giusto. Non si può tornare indietro, non si può cambiare il passato.  
Come può mancarmi una vita che non si è avuta?

**Time after time (Cindy Lauper)**  
 _If you're lost you can look and you will find me_  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time 

Sono stanco delle bugie di Sam, sono stufo del suo modo di fare.  
È vero, sono la sua zavorra. Vediamo le cose in maniera diversa, mi sto accorgendo che lo sto perdendo. Ogni minuto, ogni secondo che passa, lui si allontana da me.  
A volte penso che ho sbagliato a fare quel patto, che avrei dovuto fare a meno di lui. Ma quando guardo i suoi occhi, capisco che rifarei mille volte quella scelta.  
Perché lui resterà sempre mio fratello, la persona più importante della mia vita. Starò sempre accanto a lui, anche quando saremo lontani.  
Perché gli voglio bene.

**Wish you were here (Blackmore’s Night)**  
 _I miss your laugh_  
I miss your smile  
I miss everything about you  
Every second is like a minute  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away 

Neanche l’inferno ci ha riuniti, papà. Siamo destinati a restare lontani, dopo tanti anni passati a vivere insieme. Siamo stati sempre uniti, ho fatto di tutto per assomigliarti, per essere te.  
Eri il mio eroe, sono cresciuto nel tuo mito; eppure ora è Sam ad aver preso il tuo posto. Ti sei sempre sbagliato, è lui quello più simile a te.  
Io non ho la vostra forza, né il vostro coraggio. Neanche la determinazione per andare avanti.  
Mi sono arreso, papà, ho ceduto ad Alastair e adesso il mondo ne paga le conseguenze.  
Io non sono te. Potrai mai perdonarmi?

**Fading like a flower (Roxette)**  
 _Tell me why? When I scream there's no reply_  
When I reach out there's nothing to find  
When I sleep, I break down and cry 

Ti osservo dalla finestra, nascosto dalle tende dell’ennesimo motel. Hai pensato che stessi dormendo e te ne sei uscito per andare via con Ruby.  
Perché, Sammy? Perché continui a nasconderti dietro bugie e silenzi?  
Non temere, non me ne andrò. Non ne ho la forza. Anche se quello che ho ritrovato non è il fratellino che avrà sempre un posto nel mio cuore, non posso abbandonarti.  
Noi ci apparteniamo, non possiamo vivere l’uno senza l’altro. Non lasciarmi indietro, non correre avanti senza di me. Non andare dove non posso più proteggerti.  
Torna da me, Sam. Torniamo ad essere una famiglia.

**Numb (Linkin Park)**  
 _Can't you see that you're smothering me_  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you 

Se fosse una barzelletta, riderei. Ma tu sei serio quando mi confessi che ho scatenato l’Apocalisse e che proprio io devo aiutare gli angeli a sconfiggerla.  
Non dire stronzate, Cass. Io, come Lucifero, sono caduto e non ho più la forza di tirarmi su.  
Trovate qualcun altro che vi aiuti in questa guerra, io non posso farcela. Le urla delle anime che ho torturato mi risuonano nella testa. E ora che so che il mio gesto ha condannato il mondo alla sofferenza, ora che so che mio padre ha avuto la forza di resistere…  
Voglio chiudere gli occhi per sempre.

**Into the West (Annie Lennox)**  
 _Why do you weep?_  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping 

Sono sdraiato in questo letto d’ospedale, le lacrime mi soffocano. Le ho trattenute troppo a lungo e ora stanno cercando di uscire tutte insieme.  
Sento un rumore e penso che sia Castiel; appoggi la mano sulla mia e ti riconosco subito.  
“Sammy…”  
Non dici niente, mi abbracci per quanto puoi, appoggiando le tue labbra alla mia fronte. Non era mai successo prima, ma stavolta ne ho bisogno. Mi lascio coccolare dalle tue braccia forti, abbandono la mia aria da duro e mi sciolgo in un pianto liberatorio.  
Chiudo gli occhi per dormire, il tuo sorriso che illumina i miei sogni.

**Ready for Love (India Arie)**  
 _I am ready for love_  
If you’ll take me in your hands  
I will learn what you teach  
And do the best that I can 

La ragazza mi sorride, dolce e sensuale. Ricambio per gentilezza, ma non approfondisco. Non ho voglia di sesso occasionale, non mi soddisfa più. Voglio l’amore.  
Non credevo che lo avrei mai detto, però sono quasi pronto a mettere la testa a posto. Vorrei solo una persona che mi accettasse per come sono e non credo che riuscirò mai a trovarla. Chi ama il duro Dean, non può apprezzare l’uomo che si porta dietro l’incubo del passato.  
Se Anna non fosse stata un angelo, avrei potuto… ma con i se non si va avanti.  
Avanti, forza, io sono pronto per l’amore!

**Beautiful Day (U2)**  
 _It’s a beautiful day, the sky falls_  
And you feel like it’s a beautiful day  
It’s a beautiful day  
Don’t let it go away 

Siamo seduti accanto, guardiamo il sole che sorge. Nessuno parla, siamo sospesi in un silenzio che sa di oblio. Dimenticare per qualche minuto il nostro dolore ed illuderci che sia possibile una vita normale.  
Sam mi passa una birra, la prendo senza neanche ringraziare, la apro con cautela perché neanche quel semplice rumore turbi la quiete.  
Il cielo diventa rosa, mi accorgo di non averlo mai guardato sul serio. Sorridiamo all’unisono, entrambi stiamo pensando la stessa cosa.  
“Oggi sarà una bella giornata.”  
Il telefono squilla in lontananza, ma non ci muoviamo.  
Per un giorno il mondo può salvarsi da solo.


End file.
